Bigfoot
Bigfoot, is one of the most famous myths in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This creature can supposedly be found in the San Andreas countryside (usually in Back O Beyond or Mount Chiliad).Due to the rarity of this myth, Bigfoot's behavior remains unknown. Players generally say that they have seen Bigfoot from far away, usually as a burly figure walking through the forest. Rarer accounts say that Bigfoot attacked the player, or that the player could get up close to him. Nevertheless, the majority of video or photo evidence that proves Bigfoot's existence are either faked or are a mod. The debate that Bigfoot exists in San Andreas is still active to this day. The existence of Bigfoot in GTA SA has been the focal point of many internet-based rumors since the game was released in 2004. It is impossible to determine the start of these rumors. However, in the brochure that came with the game, an individual named "Big Foot" is credited in the "Thanks To" section although this is just a nick-name for a rockstar games employee There are many supposed in-game references including evidence that supports that Bigfoot can be found in-game. The whole idea of Bigfoot's existence fits nicely into the diverse world of the San Andreas countryside, especially its Flint County and Whetstone areas, with large virgin forests and "spooky" locations. The most popular reported sighting locations are near the cave on the side of Mount Chiliad, the Shady Cabin area, and Shady Creek cabin. Several screenshots and videos have been posted claiming to show the creature in the game. Sometimes genuine in-game captures of unofficial modifications or edited (photoshopped) images and videos can fool players. In an official interview with Terry Donovan released in 2005, he stated, "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life. But there is something in the woods." However, there is a small but vocal group of supporters of the creature's existence. Many people take Donovan's message as a hint, and search for Piggsy and other similar creatures in the San Andreas countryside. But a few months later, Sam Houser stated "I did in fact put Bigfoot in the game which was meant as a joke but my boss told me to remove it. Instead, I didn't tell my boss and kept Bigfoot in the game just in case testers decided to roam the woods. Players will have a 1/10 chance of finding Bigfoot. In the GTA V trailer, the LSPD cars are shown with what looks to be a picture of Bigfoot in the bottom right of the seal. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare expansion pack, there is a side mission that allows the player to hunt and kill Sasquatches (another term for Bigfoot). Upon killing the first, an achievement is awarded, titled "Six Years In The Making". This is a direct reference to GTA SA, for it was released in 2004 and Undead Nightmare was released in 2010, a difference of 6 years. *In the French release of Undead Nightmare, the achievement is named "Plus la peine de chercher, CJ" - which translates to "No need to seek it anymore, CJ", as another nod to SA. Category:GTA San Andreas